Where Are Parents when You Need Them?
by Random209
Summary: When the supplies are running low at Shane's camp, a few people go out to get them. They end up in a situation where they can't get back to camp. The remaining campers go looking for them in two groups. They end up leaving the kids at the camp alone. Until a certain Dixon shows up and has to take care of them. future /'s Before Rick came to camp.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't good. The whole situation was seeming worse and worse by the minuet, and Shane wasn't about to let it get bad. Ever since the apocalypse started, Shane had let people in his camp. It started with T-Dog, then Glenn. Then everyone had slowly trickled in. Now Shane had to worry about nineteen people. He had feed nineteen mouths, and keep them healthy and sheltered. It was stressful, but it was worth it. Lori made sure of that, and Carl was fun too. He actually had a family, almost. Rick most likely was dead, but he didn't know for sure. Now Shane had a hard decision to make. Were they going to get the supplies tonight?

They needed them badly. They were low on bullets, guns, weapons of any sort, and many other supplies. It definitely not the best night to go out, there were many clouds in the sky, and he guessed a big storm was to come. But it was doable. Besides, they needed the supplies. He had to give up his own tent after the two Harrison sisters joined his group. He had been sleeping outside in this tree for about a week now, he was getting really tired of his back pains. And about two days ago, Glenn ran out of bullets and almost got bitten, if it wasn't for T-Dog who rushed in to save him. They never even refilled Glenn's gun, they were _that_ low.

"I say we go get supplies tonight." Shane finally said aloud. Everyone looked to him.

"I agree, let's go." Morales said, walking to Shane's side.

"Sure." T-Dog said shrugging.

"I'll go." Andrea said.

"Me too!" Amy said, about to walk next to Shane.

"No Amy, I'm not going to lose you. Besides, someone has to stay here." Andrea argued.

"Fine." Amy said angrily.

"Glenn, come on, daylights burnin'." Shane said beckoning to the scavenger.

"Why me?" Glenn groaned.

"Cus' yer fast and you're the supply runner, it's kinda yer job." Shane said.

Glenn trudged halfheartedly to Shane.

"Dale, keep watch. I don't plan on bein' gone too long. Ladies, keep safe." Shane said. The remaining survivors nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Shane said leading the volunteers in the woods.

"There's a store close by, I passed it when I first came here." Shane explained. "What about the Dixons?" Glenn asked. "They'll help back at camp." Shane said. "You trust em' with the ladies and children?" T-Dog asked. "Hell no, but Jim, Ed, and Dale are there." Shane said. They wandered in the woods for about forty minutes silently until Glenn blurted out, "Couldn't we have just taken a ride?" "No gas." Shane said. "We're _that_ low?" Glenn asked, Shane nodded.

"That sucks." Glenn says, turning his head, indicating the conversation was over. "Hey T-Dog, can I-" Morales started to say, but was cut off.

_BANG! _


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, when are they going to come back?" A worried Sophia asked. "I don't know sweetie, but soon I hope. Why?" Carol said. They were in the RV playing cards. Lori and Miranda sat in the other booths. Amy and Jacqui were cleaning the dishes, but listening to the conversation. Jim, Dale, and Ed were outside around the RV. Dale was keeping watch on the top of the RV. Jim was supervising the children while they had they're fun. Ed was… being Ed. He was sitting on the ground with a beer in his hand on the other side of the RV.

"Because they keep us safe and I don't want them to get bit." Sophia replied.

"Sophia honey, Carl, Eliza, and Louis are playing freeze tag. You want to play with them?" Lori asked quickly, trying to avoid the conversation that would have to follow.

"Yes ma'am, thank you Mrs. Grimes." Sophia replied as she rushed outside.

Carol gave Lori and Miranda a worried stare. "Thanks Lori, I wouldn't have wanted to talk about that subject." Carol said. "Kids sure know more than we think." Miranda stated. "Yeah, they sure do." Lori agreed.

"I remember one time I was babysitting these kids, they were about nine or ten, I forgot. But they we were watching some TV show there was a dirty joke, and the kids _got_ it!" Amy said. "I tried giving Carl the talk once, but he said he had already learned from one of his friends." Lori said. "How awkward!" Amy laughed. "Speaking of friends, Jacqui, you and Jim seem a little more than friends." Amy said, sparking her interest, talking about boys.

"Oooh, really!" Miranda said. Jacqui blushed, "He's nice, better than any of these other cavemen." She said. They all laughed, there first laugh in awhile. "Look who's talking Amy, you seem interested in Glenn." Lori said to herself, but everyone heard it. They all laughed again. "He's kind of my only option; everyone else is older than dirt." Amy said. "Oh Lori! I'm so sorry! We really shouldn't be talking about this… You know, with your husband dead and all…" Amy realized, feeling rather sheepish.

Surprisingly, Lori wasn't affected. She liked the girl talk, and Shane was sort of her fill-in husband. For now. "Oh no, it's fine. It's fun actually!" Lori said. "Who do you think Daryl would be good with?" Amy asked no one in particular. "Hmm, that's a hard one… Maybe Andrea." Miranda said. "Hah, tell her _that_, and your dead!" Amy laughed.

"But I see what you mean, they're both stubborn." Amy continued. "What do you hate the most that men do?" Jacqui asked. "I hate it when they don't say anything when you have everything special for them." Amy said. "I hate it when you say something to your kid and he says something different." Miranda said.

"I know!" Lori agreed. She knew what it was like to have a husband. Well, a _nice_ husband, seeing Ed wouldn't really care about his family.

"I hate it when they leave without telling you, then you get all scared for no reason." Lori said. "When men are too nice to waitresses and other girls." Jacqui said.

"When men pretend not to hear the bad things." Carol said. She wasn't in the best position. Ed never let her have any friends over, so she hadn't had a girl talk in a long time. Plus her husband was abusive, so she had way more extreme things she hated from men, like getting beat. She was nervous around people, even _these_ people.

"Agreed!" All the woman said in unison. Carol smiled, feeling less self conscious.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry guys that I haven't been uploading! I just haven't gotten into the mood, sorry! But tomorrow I promise an update on **Where Are Parents when You Need Them?**


	4. Chapter 3

_I am extremely sorry for my absence. I know I promised a chapter a few days ago, but my homework had other plans. Enjoy!_

"Oh come on Sophia! It's not that far!" Carl egged on. Jim left to get some bullets for his gun, and apparently bullets were hard to find, because he was gone awhile. So all the kids were seeing how far they would each go into the woods.

Carl was first, and Eliza and Louis tied in second. Sophia was last, because she knew they _reall_y shouldn't be doing this.

Peer pressure had won at first, but now they were getting deeper and deeper. And it was getting scarier and scarier. They hadn't even seen a walker yet, but Sophia was already scared half to death. "Yeah Sophia! I bet you can't get to that tree!" Eliza dared, pointing to a far tree.

"Whoah! Sophia! If you get that far, you'll be first! You'll be so awesome!" Carl said excited. Sophia couldn't help but love the way Carl's eyes opened up and sparkled.

She had a crush on him, and if he was going to be impressed with her, she better do it! She hopped _past_ the tree and over to a log. "OH MY GOD! YOU ROCK!" All the kids said in unison. She smiled and blushed.

They kept getting farther and farther, not realizing how far away they were really getting. After awhile, that got boring.

"How about truth or dare?" Louis tried. "Sure!" They all said. "Eliza, truth or dare?" Louis asked. "Dare!" Eliza said excitedly.

"I dare you to lick that tree!" Louis said with a grin. "EEEWW!" Eliza said in disgust. "You gotta do it!" Louis sang. "Fine!" Eliza whined. She licked the tree, and spat to the ground. "EW! EW! EW!" She said. "Sophia, truth or dare?" Eliza asked Sophia.

After Eliza had to _that_… Sophia wasn't going for dare.

"Truth." She said. "Do you like anyone here?" Eliza asked.

"Yes…" Sophia said blushing.

That's when a big thunder clap struck down and roared throughout the woods.

They all screamed.


	5. Update

So I have come to a conclusion...

My chapters are _WAY_ too short!

To the point where I have been getting a little mad at myself.

The reason they are short is because I hurry to get them ready so I can post them.

And I don't put all the love into the chapters that I can.

So I've decided to make them longer.

And so my chapters might take a little longer to be posted.

Sorry.


End file.
